Patas arriba
by Demian Stark
Summary: "Porque para mí, al menos, no era un simple enamoramiento adolescente, sino que sabía que lo nuestro era real. Qué bien suena eso. REAL. Cuatro letras que lo significan todo" Modern AU. Joniss.


HEAD OVER HEELS

**A/N:** Buscad en Youtube la canción "**Head over heels",** antes de comenzar a leer. Merci :))

_No sé cómo empezar esto. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he escrito un par de párrafos y me he visto obligada a borrarlos. Quiero que sólo tú seas partícipe de mis últimas palabras, aquellas que no podré decirte, porque estaré demasiado cansada como para pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo intentaré, en algún momento. Pero siempre es mejor apostar sobre seguro._

_Johanna… entraste a mi vida como un huracán. Como una tormenta fuerte y animosa, de esas que te dan ganas de pararte en medio de la calle, abrir los brazos y dejar que las gotas que caen del cielo te calen hasta los huesos. Como Natalie Portman en "V de Vendetta". Pero también eres como el cielo despejado de después, ese hermoso cielo azul que te calienta, y te hace sentir vivo. Te llevaste todas mis preocupaciones, y me devolviste las ganas de vivir. De acariciar el tiempo como si cada día fuera el último, y vivir al límite, disfrutando del chute de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas._

_No fuiste la primera persona que amé en mi vida, pero sí la que amé mejor. Porque para mí, al menos, no era un simple enamoramiento adolescente, sino que sabía que lo nuestro era real. Qué bien suena eso. REAL. Cuatro letras que lo significan todo. _

_Me sacaste de mi mundo gris y monótono, sobreprotegido de una habitación celeste de cuatro paredes, llena de libros y libretas. Y una espaciosa ventana que daba al patio trasero de mi casa. Allí había un par de columpios, y una caja de arena, donde solía jugar cuando era niña, y ya no tan niña. _

_Tú me hiciste volver a aquellos tiempos, donde lo único que me preocupaba era jugar, reír y divertirme. Correr de un lado para otro, caerme y rasparme las rodillas, levantarme y volver a correr. Jugar infinitas horas con la arena, y volver a casa con las manos llenas de barro y una capa de arena cubriendo el resto de mi cuerpo. De gritar hasta que me quedase sin voz. De llorar de felicidad. _

_Todavía no sé qué hizo que te fijaras en mí. En la chica de ceño fruncido, trenza deshilachada y mal genio. Recuerdo cuando te lo pregunté, y aún conservo tu respuesta: "Eres la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto en su puerca existencia; tienes un precioso cabello de azabache, infantilmente deshilachado, deliciosamente suave; y me gustan todos y cada uno de tus gestos: el ceño fruncido, la mueca de tus labios; cómo te entretienes haciendo monerías en la arena con una ramita; cómo sonríes, con sólo oír el eco de la voz de Prim, cómo te brillan los ojos con ella cerca. Y me gustan tus manos, y tus piernas. Y tus labios, y tu ombligo, y tu voz. Me gusta oírte cantar, aunque sólo sea a escondidas. Porque hasta los pájaros se detienen a escucharte. Y hay tantas cosas que me gustan de ti, que podría pasarme el resto de la eternidad enumerándolas y no tendría tiempo suficiente"._

_Johanna, me sacaste de mi mundo. Me diste mi primer beso que me hizo darme cuenta de lo bonito que puede llegar a ser el mundo. Entraste en mi vida, y la volviste patas arriba. _

_Quizá no dure para siempre, para ti. Quizá dentro de unos años yo no sea más que polvo al polvo, un nombre al viento, y esta carta no sea más que cenizas que ardieron en alguna hoguera, en alguna chimenea, en algún mechero. Me gusta el mechero de gasolina que tienes, y que siempre llevas contigo. Y aunque lo utilices para encender esos estúpidos cigarrillos, esa 'arma asesina' como te gusta llamarlos, me gusta. Me gusta su grabado, dos hachas cruzadas; una medieval, la otra… bueno, sigue siendo un hacha. Y debajo, tu apellido. Me gusta, porque es tuyo. _

_Quizá nuestra historia sea corta, apenas llenaría un par de líneas en la historia de la Humanidad. Quizás ni llegase a eso. Pero para mí, nuestra Historia es eterna, como la escalera de Penrose. Esa dulce paradoja que Arthur le explica a Ariadne. _

_Pero aún no sabes lo agradecida que te estoy por nuestro pequeño infinito. Porque sabías que algún día esto tendría su fin, y no por ello te diste la vuelta y te alejaste para no volver. Estabas ahí, estás ahí y estarás ahí, lo sé. Hasta el último minuto, quizá._

_Me gustas mucho, Johanna. Eres tan fría como un témpano de hielo, y tan cálida como la cercanía de la pequeña llama de tu mechero, cuando prende y forma una luminosa hoguera. Eres silenciosa y sosegada como el discurrir de tus dedos por el teclado que gobierna el salón de tu casa, ese precioso piano negro con las teclas de marfil. Eres tranquila como las sinfonías que me tocabas, el 'claro de luna' de Debussy. Pero eres inquieta como las melodías de Metallica, de Extremoduro. Esas canciones que para la mayoría no son más que ruido, tienen un trasfondo deliciosamente tierno y poético. Eres madura como el abuelo más sabio; e insolente como la adolescente insensata que realmente eres. Te gusta el peligro, pero también lo seguro. Te gusta vivir rápido, que el mundo que te rodea no sean más que manchas emborronadas a tu alrededor. Te gustaría ser como la cita de James Dean, "Sueña como si fueras eterno, y vive como si fuera tu último día". Te gusta ser como la cita de James Dean. Eres como la cita de James Dean. Y me enseñaste a mí a serlo. Pero también sabes ralentizar tu caminar excesivamente rápido por la vida, y pararte a observar las cosas bonitas que el mundo ofrece. Te gusta ir al curso bajo del río, y hacer rebotar las piedras. Te gusta aislarte del mundo, y volverte la niña que una vez fuiste, en la casa árbol que construiste con tu padre hace ya tantos años. Te gusta vivir el silencio, porque te gusta apreciar lo que te rodea. Te gusta la lluvia, porque si no de otra manera no me hubieras llevado al Capitolio, al mismísimo centro de Panem, en medio de una tormenta de verano, y le hubieras gritado al mundo cuánto me querías. Te gusta ser tantas cosas, que si mi vida fuera eterna y tuviera en mis manos un trozo interminable de papel y una pluma cuya tinta jamás se gastaría, escribiría todas y cada una de tus cualidades, y no tendría ni tiempo, ni espacio suficiente como para enumerarlas todas._

_Podrías haber sido cualquier cosa, Johanna. Yo te habría querido de cualquier forma. Podrías contarme cualquier cosa, y te hubiese creído. Dime que la Tierra es plana, y te creeré. Dime que Panem es un país diminuto, y te creeré. Dime que no me moriré, y te creeré. Pero fuiste tú; esa adolescente de 17 años que parecía ir perdida por la vida, desafiando a todo el mundo con sus ojos de hielo y su sonrisa eterna y perfecta. Esa adolescente de cabellos revueltos y camisetas sencillas, vaqueros y zapatillas. La que no le teme a nada, ni a nadie; pero que en cuanto ve un simple ratoncillo se esconde detrás de mí. La chica por la que mis noches eran cálidas y tiernas; la chica que se moría por oír esos susurros y gemidos, palabras sin sentido en medio de una noche de insomnio voluntario. La chica que me enseñó a vivir, a pesar de tener ya una vida condenada._

_Me enseñaste a no tener miedo, Johanna. Me enseñaste a crear mi propio infinito, nuestro propio infinito. Y me duele decirte adiós en tan pocas palabras, me hubiera gustado decírtelo al oído, y gritarlo después. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, y tan poco tiempo… No quiero despedirme de ti. Así que simplemente, te doy las gracias por darme una eternidad en mis días contados._

Es ya un trozo arrugado, maltratado y casi roto de papel. Guardado con celo en una cajita de metal, en el estante de arriba del armario. Allí donde conservo los recuerdos de mi niñez; una pieza de color azul de aquel juego que me permitía construir y destruir; un llaverito de un hacha que gané en una feria a los diez años; un dibujo horrible que le hice a mi padre a los cinco años; la primera llave de la cadena de mi bicicleta; un trozo de cuero de la chaqueta del director, que le recorté en una rabieta y que me expulsaron por ello; una instantánea de mí y de Katniss, jugando al ajedrez, de las primeras veces que nos vimos; la carta que Katniss me escribió, en los últimos días de su vida.

Han pasado años, muchos, no llevo la cuenta. Aquel dulce año, cuando disfrutaba de las alegrías de los 18, pero respondía como una simple menor de 17. Aquel año que tantas locuras cometí, que puso _patas arriba_ la vida de la chica que más he amado en mi vida. Nos llevé al límite, a vivir cada día como si fuera el último. _Sueña como si fueras eterno, y vive como si fuese tu último día_. Me enamoré de esa frase en cuanto la vi. Casi tanto como cuando la vi, y me enamoré de ella. De la chica de cabellos de azabache, tierna sonrisa y ojos grises, de la Veta. con miles y miles de muecas, que la volvían real…

Lloré cuando murió, muchísimo. Porque realmente la quería, me había enamorado de ella. Simple y llanamente. De forma pura y real. Y supe que no debía, pero alguien tan perfecto como ella… era como una alucinación, algo que no puedes tocar porque es tan débil que puede caerse en pedazos en cualquier momento. Y lloré porque la deseé, la tuve y la malogré. No por mí, pero lo hice.

Ojalá estuviese aquí, y aún podríamos seguir construyendo nuestro pequeño infinito. Seguir sumando días a sus días contados. Pero sé que sólo es una ilusión, algo irreal.

Han pasado años, Katniss. Muchos. Tantos que no quiero contarlos, prefiero vivir feliz en mi ignorancia. Sólo me hubiera gustado parar el tiempo… aquel día, cuando fuimos… joder, felices.

**A/N: Vale, me ha salido un poco (bastante... mucho) OoC; pero lo cierto es que escribí este one-shot hace muchísimo, pero quería compartirlo. Aquel que haya visto todos los guiños que he hecho, minipunto para él/ella. Venga... que no es tan difícil. Pista: para empezar, la historia en sí. Me he basado en un libro. De John Green. Y hasta ahí puedo leer.**

**Besitos y dejad reviews! :))**


End file.
